


Everything Is Better With Toys

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Paint, Erotic Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is worried he's not keeping things fresh and interesting.  A visit to an erotic emporium helps spice things up.  His nerves get the better of him when Rose arrives home early that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Better With Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Vanderventure. Prompt: “The paint’s supposed to go where?”
> 
> Thank you to Callistawolf for the name of the shop :) And to the person who helped me with paint = melted chocolate consistency - that was brilliant!

The Doctor considered himself well versed in human culture. In fact, he had spent decades on Earth in various eras. He loved humans. Which was a good thing since he was now part human.

When Rose expressed her initial concern about how he felt about the meta-crisis, he assured her it was nothing to him. Sure, he’d lost his TARDIS but thanks to a bit of coral, he really hadn’t lost all of her; one heart, a mere adjustment; no respiratory bypass and aging, he still had his magnificent mind. He was still _him_.

She’d smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, enveloping him in a warm hug. And then the human part of his biology betrayed him. Not that he let Rose know. He kept things cool, smiling and teasing her. They’d held hands and talked about the future. But inside, liquid fire shot through his veins. His heart pounded and his trousers grew tight.

He hid this from her. She still needed time. So he focused on distractions. He explored the differences in this new world. Many days he spent wandering the streets of London or holed up in a museum or library. Eventually, he ventured into Torchwood. 

Dismantling the Dimension Canon; nicking a few parts along with a bit of snooping around kept his mind from drifting to the sweet scent of Rose. He avoided thinking of her soft skin and how she pressed against his all too eager body. And he definitely did not think of that special tongue teasing smile she often directed at him; or how toe curling it felt to have her fingers carding through his hair.

Nope, he did not think of any of that; or the foolishness of his masculinity springing up at even a hint of Roseness. Curses and cold showers were frequent. Until the night he tinkered in the kitchen. She wandered in barely awake dressed in nothing but pink knickers and a tank top.

One look at the naughty glint in her eyes as she stared at him with his sonic in a death grip; and he was lost. Fortunately, Rose took charge, sliding her hands up his chest whilst snogging the breath out of him. Things moved along rapidly. He took pride in his ability to strip down quickly. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Groaning, his single heart hammered in his chest as he swept her back to bed where he dove in between her legs and showed her what forever meant – repeatedly. 

The next morning he lay tangled up in sheets, Rose’s warm breath against his shoulder -- a reminder of how magnificent being part human could be. But then, the aftermath of finally crossing _that_ bridge hit him. Copulating was brilliant but sloppy and sticky. It was odd how he never realized that. In fact, it worried him. What other humany facets to physical pleasure was he missing? 

Sex – he knew what it was. He’d fornicated on a few occasions and much to his fellow Time Lord’s sneering. He’d found it satisfying and not just to piss off his repressed and condemning people. But he’d never really understood the human emotional connection until he and Rose had unleashed their inner horny libidos. 

The flood gates were officially open. Let the nightly shagging begin. And it did. But that didn’t mean he didn’t analyse the process. Well, he analysed it when he wasn’t overwhelmed by spine tingling orgasms. That was one difference with the Meta-crisis. His ability to multitask during an orgasm diminished – not that he complaining.

It occurred to him in the warm fuzzy aftermath: What if he didn’t know enough variation or technique? Did humans get sexually bored? He was fairly certain they did in other social behaviours. Thus, he concluded, he needed to research to make sure he was on top of his game – that he was the sexpert of Rose’s heart’s desire. He didn’t asked Rose. No he couldn’t do that. She’d done enough already with his welcome to humanity education. This was something he would do for her.

And thus he went straight to the source: Victoria’s Other Secret. It was a very discrete emporium of erotica. It was easy for the Doctor to slip into one of their stores in a posh shopping area near their flat. Once inside, he was enveloped in the pink and black, Victorian-like interior with racks of lace, silk and feathered lingerie. 

He swallowed hard at a corset in TARDIS blue and his mind shorted out imagining peeling it off of Rose. Thankfully, a sales woman approached him. His mouth opened and closed several times before he babbled about the lovely chandeliers in the store and their historical inaccuracy. 

The sales woman, whom he judged to be of Mandarin descent from her accent, kindly asked him if he was purchasing for himself or a friend? 

“Uh, both really.” He tugged at his ear. “Not to say I wouldn’t enjoy some lingerie--”

The sales woman, named Portia, offered him a knowing smile. “We might have your size in stock depending on which style you fancy.”

“What? No! I mean not for me!” His voice squeaked as he tugged at his hair. “Not that I’m judging cos’ I’m not. And I do rather like the feel of silk and the feathered pink thing over there could…” He trailed off as she patiently waited on him.

“But not today! I mean I’m here for something else not lingerie related.”

“Perhaps I could show you some of our more popular accessories?” she asked with a tilt of her head toward a room beyond two heavy black curtains held open by pink braided ropes with tassels.

The back room contained displays of all manner of items intended to enhance, titillate and prolong sexual enjoyment. He was familiar with massage oils, vibrators, dildos and various other items. But when it came to choosing something to enhance his already vital sex life with Rose, his mind blanked.

He picked up pink furry, handcuffs and smirked. They had potential. But what else? What would Rose enjoy the most? Kinky bondage items? Lubes? Erotic games?

Portia stood to the side but stepped forward as the Doctor stared wide eyed at the selection.

“Perhaps you’d be interested in our starter kit? It has a selection of items that appeals to a variety of tastes.”

“Brilliant! Well done Portia.” He nodded with enthusiasm. While she retrieved a discrete, glossy black bag, he casually strolled back to the pink furry handcuffs. He winked at Portia as he set them on the counter and pulled out his credit card.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

So excited to explore everything in the bag, he bounced around the flat, tidying up. It took a great deal of self-control to not whip everything out for him to explore and….play with before Rose got home. But he waited...for a while. Rose was due home soon and his enthusiasm to try new things translated into another part of his anatomy growing ever more enthusiastic. 

A sensuous, slow beat of pulsing music played in the background as he slipped out of his suit. In a navy vest and striped pants, he carefully arranged his hair, picking at the strands until he looked artfully tousled. He smirked remembering how Rose complimented him just that morning. One splash of his favourite cologne and he was ready. Well, ready to sort through his purchases. 

He dumped the contents on the their ruby patterned comforter. Humming, he tossed the hand cuffs onto the stack of pillows in reds, golds and purples piled up near the headboard.

After tossing the bag on the floor, he pulled on his glasses to examine each item: his and hers blindfolds; feather tickler, pink leather collar; a variety of message oils and lubes; a deck of naughty role playing cards and various other items. After playing with the feather toy and tasting one of the lubes, he heard keys in the front door.

The bed was now scattered with sex toys. He gaped as he realized how he looked sitting on the bed with a vibrating penis ring next to him. Maybe he should talk to Rose first rather than cover their bed with pervy toys.

He scooped up as much as he could and frantically looked for a hiding place.

“Doctor?”

She was walking down the hall. He shoved everything under the masses of pillows he once complained about. Silently, he thanked the universe for the plush camouflage to hide his erotic purchases. Just as Rose walked in, he flopped back on the bed, a round velvet pillow clutched to his chest.

“You’re home early.” His voice pitched up as he squirmed on the bed to make sure everything was covered.

Rose crossed her arms and arched a brow at him.

“All right, spill,” she ordered.

“Spill? Spill what?” He feigned with the most innocent look he could muster whilst a vibrator buzzed against the small of his back.

“Doctor, I know that look.” She sniffed the air experimentally and looked around the room. “Did you break something? Oh god, was it your mobile again? Are there aliens on the way?” Her brow furrowed as she scanned the room.

“Aliens? Welllll, there could be. I mean it’s always a possibility,” he said and shoved his glasses up his nose as he shimmied backwards onto the stack of silk and velvet pillows. 

Rose eyed him with suspicion and walked to the end of the bed. Her foot clunked into a box. Panic tightened in his chest as she scooped it up. She eyed the image of a woman in lingerie smiling seductively and read the label.

“It’s not what you think!” He insisted. He crawled over to the edge of the bed.

Rose turned away, a smile inching across her face.

“Oh really?” She drew the words out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think someone’s been shopping at Victoria’s Other Secret.”

“I can explain.” But he couldn’t find the words. His face heated and he wondered if maybe she was right. Maybe there was a telepathic alien nearby interfering with his cognitive functions. Surely that was it. It wasn’t his mind suffering a neural implosion brought on by his inability to explain why he bought erotica. 

An alien invasion would be nice right about then.

Rose plopped down on the bed next to him, setting the box in her lap. She patted him on the knee. That had to be good. At least she didn’t throw anything at him and run from the room in disgust.

“So is this something you’ve been thinking about?” she asked.

“Yes! I mean sort of but not because I’m unhappy!” he exclaimed, scooting closer to her until their hips touched.

“I love you.” Those words still caused his voice to catch. They were precious to him and not to be spilled casually. “And I love what we do together. I just didn’t want you to get bored with---” He tugged on his ear nervously.

Rose murmured, “Doctor” before she wrapped him in her arms, pressing her lips against his in a long thorough snog. He hummed and groaned at the slide of her tongue and warm silky sensation of her lips moving against his own. Her finger nails scraped against his scalp in that way that left all his blood pooling low in his body. 

Just as he slid his hands under her shirt, a soft thunk, interrupted them. She giggled and pulled away to retrieve the fallen box. She looked down at it and bit her lip.

“You know I could never be bored with you, right?” She tilted her head as she ran her finger tips over the edge of the box. “And I’m touched you bought this for us to try out.”

“Well technically I didn’t just buy that.” He swallowed hard. “I didn’t know what you’d like so I sorta-bought-a-variety- pack.” He nervously ran the words together before reaching over and traced a finger over where she gripped the box. Her amused gaze met his. 

“Hmmmm what kind of variety? I mean are we talking more than this paint?”

“Paint?” His nose scrunched up and he pulled the box from her hands. “Why would they give us paint? I mean the lube, blindfolds and vibrating gizmos yeah--” On cue one of the pillows vibrated.

Rose fell backwards on the bed giggling so hard tears streaked down her face before she shifted over where the Doctor scrutinized the box.

“They’re paints for us, you plum!”

He read the instructions and opened the box. “Paints for us,” he repeated. “The paint is supposed to go….ohhhhh!”

He glanced at her with the most salacious look as he imagined Rose as his canvas. He’d always had an inclination for the arts. Now he could do more than just sculpt her from memory. He could trace the mounds and valleys of her body in new and creative ways.

“I think they’re flavoured too,” she added with a sly peek of her tongue.

It was a race to see who could strip fastest. The Doctor won but then he had the advantage and a lack of clothing. Creativity mixed with lust as he pulled out tubes of paint whilst he watched Rose toss clothing off to the side.

He unscrewed the lid to the first tube of blue paint and Rose shrieked, “Wait! Not on the Duvet!”

He arched an eyebrow at her standing nude by the bed staring worriedly at their bedding.

“It’ll stain and I like that duvet. It was the first thing we picked out together.”

Paint set deposited on the side table, he yanked the duvet off like a magician performing a trick….and all the pillows and sex toys went flying.

His face fell as the dark red duvet pooled on the ground at his feet.

Rose reached down and lifted up the feather tickler. She walked over to him, her hips swaying as she brushed the feathers against her cheek. It took every bit of Time Lord discipline not to yelp as she drew the feathers against his already hard cock. He shivered at the delightful rush off heat. If feathers did this, what would Rose’s fingers covered in paint do? 

They tumbled onto the bed feather tickler lost in the tangle of limbs. After wrapping themselves around each other in a deep snog, Rose straddled him. She gently raked her nails across his nipples. He gasped and arched off the bed.

Rose hummed and angled down to rub her clit against his erection enjoying the friction.

“So do I get to play now?” she asked as his grip on her hips tightened.

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

She liked this -- him so preoccupied he couldn’t talk. Not that she didn’t enjoy him talking. God she loved his dirty talk and the way he wrapped his tongue around words…among other things. Heat pooled low as she thought about how well he used his tongue. She’d never complain about his babbling ever again and especially not when his face was between her thighs. 

She leaned over to pick up the paint and he flicked his tongue against her nipple. It was tempting to give him what he wanted but there were all the interesting toys he’d brought home. A thrill tingled through her at the thought of erotic games with him. And she hadn’t missed the hand cuffs lying amidst the pillows. She’d put those to good use later.

At the moment, she was too focused on the slick wet heat between her thighs and the burst of pleasure when he grabbed her arse to grind her against his erection. She did love when he dug his fingers into her like that and especially when it was followed by him sliding inside of her and putting all those running muscles to good use.

His breath hitched as she squeezed the first tube. Purple paint oozed against his skin like cooled melted chocolate. The scent of it was even more erotic: blueberries and with a hint of caramel. She drew her finger through the paint across his chest in swirls. Unable to resist, she licked the paint from her finger and moaned.

He squirmed beneath her and lust darkened his eyes. She continued her work with blue, red and white, carefully stroking him from neck to cock until he was covered in swirls, circles, and her name written across his navel. Teeth clamped on her bottom lip, she inspected her work, adding a few final strokes of blue swirling up his erection.

“Rose, please,” he groaned and thrust his hips up.

She leaned down and licked up his chest, nibbling around his left nipple. The sweet, fruity taste mixed with the saltiness of his skin, a delicious way to tease him. She glanced at his face as her hair stuck to the paint. 

Play time was over. This wasn’t her teasing Doctor. It was the heavily lidded look in his eyes and the way stubble darkened his jaw as he clenched it. But there was also an alien quality in how he stilled and watched her. This was a version of the Oncoming Storm that left her breathless with want. 

But she wasn’t done. She shifted her hips so she could lick down his body smudging the paint until it covered her lips and face. Humming when she reached his erection, she licked him base to tip. Curses and filthy promises spilled from his lips. He clawed into the sheets and his muscles contracted as she swallowed him whole. 

The salty warmth of him spilled into her mouth as she licked and sucked, her finger nails digging into his hips until he came with a shout of “Fuck.”

Pleased, she lifted her head and wiped the back of her hand across her lips still painted with purple and blue. He panted and dragged a hand through is gloriously sex mussed hair. Rose soon found herself flipped over with him prowling over her.

By the end of the night, both were covered head to toe in a rainbow of colours, smearing them on their lavender sheets like a Jackson Pollack painting. Rose didn’t care. Sheets could be cleaned or replaced. But the sight of her Doctor with clumps of blue and green stuck in his hair as he fell into a peaceful slumber was priceless. 

Content and sleepy, she snuggled closer to him. Just as she started to fall into a peaceful slumber, something buzzed under her pillow. She pulled out a vibrating cock ring and arched her brow at him. He snored blissfully unaware of her discovery.

She shook her head and giggled as she tossed it over the side of the bed. She did love her adventurous Time Lord.


End file.
